User blog:MrQuest17/Young Justice Season 3
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here, with my first blog on this wiki. Today I'll be talking about the possibilities that may lie within Season 3's plot and what I think will be in it, in accordance with the current timeline of the show. Anyway here we go: Plot Points I think this season will mainly be based on the overarching theme of Apokoplypse and will pick up a few months after Invasion, it will involve the team discovering what the Light and Apokolypse' true motives are and will involve these particular plot points: *Supegirl's arrival and struggle: I think that one of the new heroes will be Supergirl, who will crash to earth half-way through the season and there will be a plot, with her causing a wedge inbetween Superman and Superboy, mentorwise. *Project SM: Project SM (short for Project Super Man) will be a plot that is started at the start of the season, during an attack on the watch tower, by the Light, and Superman's DNA is taken. This plot would return us to Cadmus and the Light will be trying to develop an exact replica of Superman to aid them in their mission. However after the midway point in the season, the Team would discover what's been going on here and the experiment would go wrong, resulting in the creation of Bizarro, who would eventually still go on to do what the Light wants him to. With the resignation of Lex Luthor, from th UN Vandal Savage would take up a new identity and masquerade as the new UN Leader, he would use Bizarro as a way of earning the Earth's trust in Apokolypse, by using him as a hero to help sway the publics opinion. In the long-run however Bizarro would eventually end up destroying earth as part of the Light and Apokolypse's plans, this would give the Justice League bad credibility, as a character assumed to be Super Man would of destroyed Earth, this would also help to thrust the Light's name into the Galactic Spotlight. *Lex Luthor's Defection from the Light: This is a small plot that would be featured within the first few episodes and would go like this: With Lex Luthor now the new UN Secretary, the Light would use this to pervert his position. Realizing this and realizing he now has a greater duty to the Earth, Luthor would secretly contact the Team, with a proposal; to help him get out of the Light for good, in return for him re-building the Mount Justice HQ, using Lex-corps. This would eventually result in Luthor becoming a member of the Justice League, which would correspond with the New 52 DC Universe where Luthor's become a part of the League. *Public Enemies number 1: In the second episode of Season 3, continuing on from what we saw in Endgame, with the reveal of G Gordon Godfrey as a member of the Light. He would be asked by Vandal Savage to use his position as a TV New Anchor to make the League look bad. This would work and the League and the Team would be forced to work in the shadows, operating from the Watch Tower and later the re-built Mount Justice and stay hidden. *Hypno-Arsenal: Early on in the season, Roy would once again be caught by the Light and hypnotised by Vandal Savage, to be used an enforcer that would be able to help with the eventual security needed for Vandal's rise to the position of UN Secutary. Eventually he would be freed however, with the return of Nightwing. *The League's Disappearance: Midway through the season, the League would suddenly dissappear, forcing the Team to step and take charge of JLA operations, proving to their mentors they can properly look after the earth in their absence. It would later be discovered that the JLA have been transported to Raan, where Black Beetle and the kroleteans are holding them captive, as penance for what the Reach did to Earth during their invasion, by order of Vandal Savage. It would eventually be revealed that it was Klarion who used a spell similar to the spell he used in Season one, that split the adults from the kids and Teens. *The Team Divided: Going back to the Hypno-Arsenal plot, Arsenal would be used as a way of spliting up the Team. He would do this to help further the Light's effort's to big up Bizarro as a hero. From this point the Team's Heroes, with the exceptions of Aqualad, Superboy and Nightwing would work on their own, until Roy is eventually freed from the Light's control, he'd then spend months travelling the world to re-unite the Team, in order to save the Justice League. *Darkseid's Rule: Towards the end of the Season, Vandal Savage would eventually greet Darkseid, who is also in disguise as a human, to Earth and would allow him to share Vandal's position. In the final episode, Darkseid would reveal his true alias to the Earth and would start to activate his different doomsday weapons, that have been planted across the Earth throughout the Season, by his lieutenenants, Grannt Goodness, Kalibak and the Female Furies. These machines would magnitize the earth's gravity and eventually the pull would become so strong that it literally tear the Earth in half. This would ultimateley end in Darkseid's destruction and Vandal's eventual arrest, rounding out the Light arc. *Wally's resurrection:The final plot that I've come up would be a mini-plot involving Artemis and Impulse, venturing down to the Underworld to find and resurrect Wally. Artemis due to her feelings and sadness about Wally's death and Impulse, because he doesn't feel right wearing Wally's costume. This arc would also feature the debut of Dead Man and Skartaris in the show. Dead Man would be the one contacted by Artemis and Impulse to give them a path to the Underworld. Skartaris would act as their guide in the Underworld and would help them with the resurrection of Wally. Deadan would eventuall join the League, at some unknown point. New Characters Heroes *Supergirl (Voiced by Anais Faireweather) *Deadman(John DImaggio) *Skartaris *Arsenal(Permantly joining the Team) Villains *Granny Goodness *The Female Furies *Kalibak *Bizarro *Dr Psycho(cameo) *Zoom Well that's it guys, there's my idea for Season 3 of Young Justice, hope you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts on this down below and as always I'll see ya later!. Category:Blog posts